The University Group Diabetes Program (UGDP) was undertaken for the purpose of evaluating the effect of hypoglycemic treatment on the rate of development of vascular complications in mild adult-onset diabetics. It is a multi-center study involving 12 Clinical Centers and a Coordinating Center. Patient recruitment in this study starting in February, 1961, was completed in early 1966 after a total of 1,027 patients had been enrolled. Patients were randomly assigned to one of the following treatment groups: insulin given in a fixed dose, insulin given in variable dose to maintain blood glucose levels within a normal range, tolbutamide, phenformin, or placebo. All patients were placed on diets designed to achieve or to maintain normal body weight. Information obtained from the study is used to evaluate the efficacy of treatments under study in preventing or delaying the onset and development of vascular complications in mild diabetics and to provide detailed information on the natural history of diabetes. This application is to request supplementary funds for the Coordinating Center to obtain and analyze detailed gradings of all fundus photographs available for UGDP patients. Also contained in the application is the justification for support for the 12 participating CLinical Centers for two additional years for the purpose of completing data collection under the original study protocol, providing for mortality follow-up and enabling the participation of the clinical investigators in the preparations of first reports. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Knatterud, G.L., Klimt, D.R., Meinert, C.L., Osborne, R.K., Martin, D.B., Hawkins, B.S.: University Group Diabetes Program V: Evaluation of Phenformin Therapy. Diabetes 24:65-184, 1975.